To meet the demand for wireless data traffic having increased since deployment of 4th generation (4G) communication systems, efforts have been made to develop an improved 5th generation (5G) or pre-5G communication system. Therefore, the 5G or pre-5G communication system is also called a ‘Beyond 4G Network’ or a ‘Post Long Term Evolution (LTE) System’.
The 5G communication system is considered to be implemented in higher frequency (mmWave) bands, e.g., 60 GHz bands, so as to accomplish higher data rates. To decrease propagation loss of the radio waves and increase the transmission distance, the beamforming, massive multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO), Full Dimensional MIMO (FD-MIMO), array antenna, an analog beam forming, large scale antenna techniques are discussed in 5G communication systems.
In addition, in 5G communication systems, development for system network improvement is under way based on advanced small cells, cloud Radio Access Networks (RANs), ultra-dense networks, device-to-device (D2D) communication, wireless backhaul, moving network, cooperative communication, Coordinated Multi-Points (CoMP), reception-end interference cancellation and the like.
In the 5G system, Hybrid frequency shift keying (FSK) and quadrature amplitude modulation (FQAM) and sliding window superposition coding (SWSC) as an advanced coding modulation (ACM), and filter bank multi carrier (FBMC), non-orthogonal multiple access (NOMA), and sparse code multiple access (SCMA) as an advanced access technology have been developed.
To take a traffic characteristic of each base station into consideration, a flexible duplex system configures a mutually different uplink or downlink between base stations. Interference can be generated between the base stations that communicate using the uplink or downlink. A clustering technique can solve the inter-base station interference generated in the flexible duplex system. The clustering technique can include base stations of much interference in the same cluster. The base stations included in the same cluster can use the same uplink or downlink. Also, the clustering technique can include base stations of less interference in mutually different clusters. The base stations included in the mutually different clusters can use a mutually different uplink or downlink.
The clustering technique is applicable to a cell environment of a high density of base stations. However, the clustering technique is inefficient in the cell environment of the high density of base stations, because it is difficult to normally form a cluster in the cell environment of the high density of base stations.